


An Assassin’s Poptarts

by GoringWriting



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Poptarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara loves her poptarts and when they go missing... well let's just say no one is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rogue Canary Len/Mick/Sara + Missing Poptarts

The one thing you don’t do is mess with Sara’s food. That’s a fact that everyone learned early on when Jax had tried to steal one of Sara’s pancakes and nearly lost an eye. So when I walk into the kitchen to find Mick on the floor with Sara pinning his arms behind his back and an empty box of poptarts next to them there is only one explanation.

“Trouble Mick?” I purr circling the two of them. Sara looks up at me with a sinister smirk that tells me that if I try to help him I’ll lose my hand again, or another more intimate part of my body.

“Can it Lenny,” Mick growls and tries to throw Sara off.

“You stole my poptarts, now prepare to die!” Sara says and I roll my eyes at the Princess Bride reference.

“Except I didn’t steal your damn poptarts. I was just throwing the box in the recycling because no one else here seems to give a damn about that kind of thing,” Mick mumbles and Sara grind his face into the linoleum.

“Yeah right, a blatant excuse to cheat me out of both my poptarts and my revenge,” Sara hisses and digs her knee into Mick’s back.

“What the hell do you want? Not like an apology is going to bring back the poptarts that I didn’t take,” Mick says.

“Surely we can settle this like adults,” I say smirking.

“Screw you I demand blood!” Sara yells and forces Mick’s arm up higher on his back making him grunt.

“Why don’t you just go buy more?” Mick groans and Sara pushes his face into the floor again.

“Because you owe me restitution!” Sara yells and bites Mick on the shoulder.

“Perhaps there is some other way he could repay you, instead of with a pound of flesh,” I say leaning against the counter.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Sara huffs and Stein comes into the room holding an empty poptart wrapper. He stares at the sight in front of him with a mix of caution, fear, and confusion.

“Where did you get that?” Sara demands and climbs off Mick, who has the good sense to stay down. Stein on the other hand backs himself into a wall.

“Dr. Palmer handed them out when we were at breakfast,” Stein says. Sara growls and goes off to find and more than likely kill Raymond. Stein looks at us and we shake our heads and he walks out of the kitchen mumbling something about us acting like children.

“You okay Mick?” I ask helping my partner up.

“No thanks to you,” he grumbles and I give him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Even?” I ask.

“Not even close,” he says and goes to kiss me again but stops when we hear Raymond screaming from somewhere on the Waverider.

Shortly after that Sara reappears in the kitchen and grabs a muffin and starts to eat it.

“So blondie, looks like you were wrong,” Mick says.

“If you’re expecting an apology from me then you can forget it,” Sara says.

“No I have a better idea. The perfect way for both of you to make it up to me,” Mick says and drags us off toward his room.


	2. Little Lovers of Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On of many fix it fics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Still on the outs after 1x11, Mick and Len see their younger selves interacting on the way to the Refuge and start remembering why they liked/loved each other in the first place. Love ensues.

“I still don’t understand why we don’t just use go straight after the pilgrim,” I say as we land in what ever year it is. All I know is we left 1990 with an extra passenger. A young Mick Rory who’s older self is currently glaring at me, a glare that I am returning in equal measure.

“Because if she kills one of our younger selves that’s it, the present version disappears as does everything they during their life. Every person they hurt or helped, every contribution the made, every memory of them past that age disappears with them,” Mick snaps and you could hear a pin drop on the bridge.

“Mr. Rory is correct. If one of our younger selves were to die it would cause a ripple effect throughout time. Every person you ever interacted with would be affected.” Rip says and I lean back in my seat.

“Well then who’s the next brat?” I ask and Mick smirks.

“So glad you phrased it like that. You.”

“Great. So how are we going to kidnap young me? I wasn’t exactly the trusting type,” I drawl.

“I have a couple of ideas,” Mick says and Rip looks at him quickly.

“We are not going to harm Mr. Snart’s younger self Mr. Rory.”

“Fine why not pretend to be social services and say we want to ask him a couple of questions. Claim one of the neighbors complained, we can send Sara and Kendra,” Mick says.

“Complained about what?” Raymond asks.

“That’s probably our best option. If that fails say that if I go with you, you’ll make sure Lisa gets taken away from Lewis,” I say ignoring Raymond.

“Hey Rory, your younger self is waking up,” Jax says from where he’s been keeping an eye on our guest. We’d stuck him in the cage that Mick was kept in. We gather around the console to watch as seventeen year old Mick starts banging against the glass walls.

“I’d turn the volume off if I were you Jax. I had quite the colorful vocabulary when I was younger,” Mick says and I roll my eyes at the word had.

“Okay Miss Lance, Miss Saunders, this is Mr. Snart’s address. Do not interact with anyone more than you absolutely have to,” Rip says and they head off to complete their mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Gideon! Prepare the Medbay!” I hear Sara yell and see a flash of her blonde hair as she and Kendra rush down the hall. We all share a look and follow rush into the Medbay. I’m the last to enter and my stomach sinks.

Laying on the bed is me. I’m unconscious, whether that’s a product of the drug Sara was suppose to administer or of Lewis’ fist I don’t know. My face is covered in blood and I’m almost certain my nose is 

“Miss Lance! I specifically said not to harm Mr. Snart’s younger self!” Rip yells.

“I didn’t! We got there and the door was open and we heard crying and found him inside unconscious!” Sara snaps.

“Was Lisa okay?” I ask panic settling in my stomach, because that’s who must have been crying

“She’s fine. We took care of her before we left,” Kendra says sniffing a little.

“Miss Lance, Mr. Snart has been fully healed, I’ve administered a sedative, I would suggest that you clean his face before putting him in with Mr. Rory,” Gideon says and Sara walks over to run sponge under the water and wipes the blood off my face.

“Right then, Mr. Rory if you would please carry Mr. Snart we can put him in the cage,” Rip says and Mick picks my younger self up gently and we make our way down to the cage. Gideon blocks off the section that young Mick is in so that we can walk in and lay my younger self on the bench without having to worry about interference.

“Lenny! What did you bastards do to him?” Young Mick snarls launching himself at the barrier trying to get to my younger self. We exit the room to the sound of Mick yelling that he’ll make sure we burn if we lay another hand on Lenny.

As we make our way back to the bridge I accidentally catch Mick’s eyes and see an emotion there that I can’t identify before we both look away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Mick I’m scared,” My younger self says to Mick’s younger self. It’s my turn to watch the monitor to make sure that they don’t escape.

“Can’t sleep?” I ask when Mick walks onto the bridge.

“Yeah,” Mick says and sits down at the monitor.

“It’ll be okay Lenny. I’m here, and I’m not going to let anything happen to you,” young Mick says and I watch as my younger self crawls into his lap and cuddles against him. Mick wraps his arms around him and starts rubbing his back.

“Promise?”

“Promise Lenny.”

“I’m sorry,” Mick says and I look over at him. He’s no longer staring at the monitor but at me.

“What?”

“I’m sorry. Sara told me what happened when I was on the pirate ship. About you almost dying and thinking about me in what you thought were your last moments,” Mick says.

“Why did you do it Mick. Why did you betray me?” I ask muting the cage.

“I was jealous. You were getting closer and closer to the others and I felt like you didn’t need me anymore,” Mick says.

“Mick I’ll always need you. You saved my life, multiple times. You and Lisa are the two people who I trust almost as much as myself,” I say and press a kiss to his lips.

“I missed that,” Mick sighs and kissing me again.

“Once we defeat the Pilgrim and Savage, I’ll make sure that I fix that,” I say with a smirk and we turn back to watch our younger selves fall asleep holding each other close. And if their older selves fall asleep at the monitor the same way that’s no one’s business.


	3. Mini Matchmaker Mick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another fix it fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Younger Mick has a crush on older Len which makes older Mick jealous, therefore fixing their strained relationship.

“Okay now that we’ve rescued young Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory we need to start trying to figure out how we are going to deal with the Pilgrim,” Rip says and I stare over at the two teens. We explained what was happening to them, and considering the evidence they had no choice but to believe us, but we didn’t tell them that we’re them. That’d be too much for them to handle. It would also lead to some uncomfortable questions that neither Mick, nor I, wants to answer.

“I think you have an admirer,” Sara says tilting her head in the direction of young Mick who hasn’t taken his eyes off me since we explained everything. I’ve seen the look in his eyes before, usually when he’s looking at fire. Little me is pressed against his side, fast asleep.

“Quiet Lance,” Mick grumbles glaring at his younger self.

“Aww, is someone jealous?” Sara taunts.

“How old are you?” young Mick asks drawing my attention back to him. My younger self stirs in his arms and Mick pats his head soothingly.

“More than thirty years older than you,” I say.

“What a shame, you’re pretty hot,” he says and Mick grits his teeth. I don’t know why he would care.

“Too bad jailbait,” I say and he laughs.

“Hey, I’ll be eighteen in two years,” he says winking. Sara is laughing so hard her face is turning red and Big Mick is mumbling something under his breath.

“Sorry kid you’re not my type.”

“Oh, is he your type?” Young Mick asks motioning to his older self.

“Not answering that,” I say and my younger self slowly sits up rubbing his eyes.

“Sorry Lenny, did we wake you?” Young Mick asks and Len nods. Mick pulls him into his arms and my younger self curls up with his head in Mick’s lap while Mick runs a hand through his hair.

“Okay we have a room set up for the two of you to sleep in,” Rip says looking at the two teens.

“Can I share a room with him?” young Mick asks pointing at me.

“Look here you. He doesn’t want you! You’re just embarrassing yourself!” Mick snaps and storms out of the room. I check to make sure my younger self is okay before going to find Mick. Of course he’s in my room.

“What are you doing in here?” I demand when I find him sitting on my bed.

“Making sure that little brat doesn’t come in here,” Mick growls.

“Why do you care Mick?” I ask and he looks at me.

“Because I’m still in love with you,” he whispers and I stare at him before sitting on the bed next to him.

“You’re still in love with me?” I ask and he nods.

“I can’t stand the idea of anyone showing interest in you,” Mick says.

“Mick Rory, ladies and gentlemen, the only man to be jealous of himself,” I tease and he smiles.

“I’m sorry Lenny,” Mick says.

“I know Mick,” I say.

“I’ll never hurt you again, promise.”

“You know maybe I will let Mick sleep in here with me,” I say and he looks at me and I add, “If he grows another foot and ages over thirty years.” Mick smiles and I lean and kiss him.

“I love you Mick,” I whisper.

“I love you too, Lenny.”


	4. The Unwilling Criminal, but Willing Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atomic Coldwave need I say more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atomic Coldwave; Mick and Len rob a bank, and Ray is an unwilling accomplice who becomes more willing when one of them gets hurt.

“The things I do for love,” I mumble to myself. Len and Mick had somehow convinced me to be their getaway driver for a heist, just like they did with Jax. They’re slowly eating through the morals of the rest of the team, and I’m the only one who cares. But they’re my boyfriends and I love them.

I’d like to say the made me take part, threatened me or bribed me, or something but all it took was that stupid, but attractive, smirk from Len and a kiss behind my ear from Mick, and the whispered promise of doing something fun, and I was a goner.

But that doesn’t mean they won’t be getting a lecture when we get back to the house the three of us are staying in while on shore leave. I may love them and I may not want them to go to jail, but I will make sure that whatever bank, or jewelry store, they wouldn’t tell me what they were robbing, gets reimbursed.

I anxiously look at the clock; Len had said they’d be in the alley in exactly ten minutes. Even if they stopped to let Mick burn something, which Len would have accounted for, that’s maybe thirteen minutes not twenty. Len is never ten minutes late for anything; he’s never late. Period.

Just as I’m about to get out and look for them I see Len poke his head out of the alley and I breathe a sigh of relief and drive the car into the alley and he and Mick climb in. I throw the car in drive and glare at the rode.

“I can’t believe you two tricked me into be your get away driver! I’ve never committed a crime in my life and now I’m helping two career criminals make an escape!” I shout.

“I don’t know you looked pretty willing when we asked,” Len purrs and I try to ignore what that voice does to me.

“No, you seduced me to help you rob a jewelry store!” I snap.

“Correction, it was a bank,” Mick says and something is weird with his voice, so I look into the rear view mirror and almost miss our turn. His face is covered in blood and his nose looks broken.

“What happened?” I demand.

“Security guard decided to play hero, got in a lucky punch,” Mick says leaning back and winces, “or two.”

“You need to see a doctor,” I say.

“Oh yeah, and escaped criminal is going to walk into a hospital,” Mick says sarcastically. “Then the Waverider…” I start but Mick shakes his head.

“No way am I sitting through one of Rip’s lectures. I don’t mind listening to your lectures on morality because the way your face scrunches up is cute,” Mick says and I roll my eyes.

“Aren’t you a boy scout Raymond? I’m sure you can make Mick feel much better,” Len says.

“I was an eagle scout,” I mumble and feel a blush rising to my cheeks at the innuendo. I pull up to the house and we head inside.

“Mick lay on the floor,” I say once the door is locked.

“Excuse me?” Mick asks.

“Lay on the floor. I’m going to fix your nose, but I’m still mad at you so you don’t get to be comfy while I do it,” I say and Mick lies down on the floor. I go into the kitchen and wet a towel before grabbing the first aid kit that I had insisted we buy, ha ha not so useless now Mick, and head back to my patient.

“Awww, I thought you were going to come out in a nurse’s outfit or somethin’,” Mick says and I glare at him before straddling him before I wipe at the blood with the towel. Once the blood’s gone I check his nose, it’s not broken. I breathe a sigh of relief and press band aids to the cuts on his face.

“There, all fixed up,” I say and move to get up but Mick puts his hands on my shoulders to keep me down.

“Not so fast,” Mick says and I feel Len slide up against my back.

“We did promise you something fun after all,” Len whispers in my ear and Mick pulls me down for a kiss.

Maybe being the getaway driver isn’t so bad after all.


	5. Freaky Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold atom bodyswap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coldatom; Ray and Len switch bodies and struggle to remain functioning members of the team.

Len’s PoV

“Mr. Snart, Dr. Palmer may I suggest that you get out of there before Savage’s men find you,” Rip says in our ear pieces and I glare over at Raymond who is still sorting through the different chemicals on the shelf. We were supposed to find Savage’s newest biological weapon and destroy it, but Boy Scout got distracted.

“Raymond if you don’t hurry up I’m leaving you here for Savage’s goons,” I say and he finally looks up and picks up a couple of vials.

The door to the storage room we’re in slams open and several armed guards rush in. I push Raymond behind a table and start firing my gun at the guards.

“Too late, Rip!” I snap into my communicator hitting one of them. Unfortunately he knocks one of the vials off the shelf. Raymond and I lunge for the vial but it hits the ground and the clear liquid inside explodes over our hands.

“Snart, Ray, keep your heads down!” I hear Jax yell and I press Raymond into the floor. There’s an explosion and screams from the guards and then silence. I peer over the table to find Jax, Rip and Stein standing there.

“Are you two okay?” Jax asks.

“I don’t know one of the vials spilled on us. I don’t know what’s it was suppose to do there’s no label,” Raymond says.

“We’ll have Gideon examine you back on the Waverider. In the mean time I suggest you not touch yourselves, each other, anything, and anyone else,” Rip says and we head back to the Waverider.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“As far as I can tell Captain, Mr. Snart and Dr. Palmer are showing no reaction to the compound that was released onto their skin,” Gideon says after examining me.

“As you sure?” Rip asks.

“I have never been wrong in one of my examinations, Captain,” Gideon says and I smirk. It seems that slowly the AI has been developing an attitude.

“Yes, thank you, Gideon,” Rip says clearing his throat.

“So then what was in the vial?” Raymond asks.

“I’m having Gideon run tests on your blood to trace the compound, we will have the results soon, perhaps the two of you should rest,” Rip says and I roll my eyes but go to my room, I’ll take any excuse to get away from the chipper heroes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray’s PoV

I open my eyes and immediately know something’s wrong. My body feels weird, not sick weird but not normal. I get up and go into my shower. I turn on the water in the sink and splash my face.

When I look into the mirror I scream. In place of my brown eyes there are blue ones staring back at me, I staring into the reflection of Leonard Snart. I reach up to touch my face… no Snart’s face and quickly pull back when the reflection mimics the action. I run a hand through my hair… that’s no longer there and scream again.

“Snart! Open the damn door!” I hear Mick yell and I rush to open it. Snart’s body isn’t nearly as fast as mine or as agile so I almost go crashing into the door but catch myself before I can. I open the door to find Mick standing there.

“What’s wrong? Why did you scream?” He demands his eyes running over my body checking for damage.

“I’m not Snart!” I scream and see Sara and Kendra running down the hall.

“Len, what are you talking about?” Mick says and I blink. I’ve never heard Mick call Snart Len before.

“I’m not Snart! I’m Ray!” I scream.

“What!” All three of them demand.

“I’m not Snart, I’m Ray. I’m in Snart’s body,” I repeat and they stare at me.

“Is that even possible?” Sara asks looking at Kendra and Mick.

“Is what possible?” Jax asks coming down the hall with Professor Stein.

“Ray is in Snart’s body,” Sara says and they stare at me.

“Astonishing, but if Raymond is in Mr. Snart’s body, then that means that Mr. Snart is in…” Stein starts but we’re already running toward my room.

Mick is the first to reach it and he starts banging on the door yelling, “Snart! Snart! Wake the hell up!” The door opens and I see myself standing there.

“What the hell Mick what’s the…what the hell?” Snart says locking his eyes on me, or more accurately himself.

I watch the color drain from my face and he turns walks into his room, probably to look in the mirror and I hear a muffled curse that makes me blush.

“Oh yeah that’s got to be Palmer, I have never seen Snart blush,” Mick says laughing and I watch as I…Snart steps out of my room.

“So I think it is time to call Rip,” I say and Snart nods.

“So did you two have a fight over a fortune cookie, or something?” Jax asks.

“No Jax, we did not. This must be from that vial that exploded on us,” Snart says and Captain Hunter comes into view.

“Mr. Snart, Dr. Palmer, I thought you would still be sleeping. Glad to see that neither of you are having any issues from your incident,” he says.

“We switched bodies you…” Snart snarls and proceeds to call Hunter a list of colorful names that has me vowing to wash my mouth out with soap, when I get it back.

“Yes, well then, come with me gentlemen. I’ll have Gideon examine you again,” Hunter says and we all share a look.

“You seem to be taking this is stride,” Snart asks and our captain turns to look at him.

“Mr. Snart I know for a fact that Dr. Palmer would never use that tone of voice, or that language,” he says both of us have to agree with that logic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Len’s PoV

“I’m sorry Captain, Mr. Snart and Dr. Palmer are in peek physical condition,” Gideon says and Rip runs a hand through his hair.

“And the results of the tests I had you run yesterday?”

“It seems that the compound in the vial was an early form of transmutation serum. Designed to blend two things together. It was labeled a failure because none of the tests were successful. Savage abandoned it in favor of more deadly pursuits,” Gideon says.

“But if it was a failure why’d it work on us?” Raymond asks.

“Because they were trying to combine people with objects, they were not performing organic to organic transfers,” Gideon says.

“Okay but why each other and not anyone else we came in contact with?” Raymond asks.

“Because, right after we got contaminated I pushed you to the ground,” I say and comprehension dawns on his face.

“We touched each other right after contamination,” he says.

“But that doesn’t explain why there are two of you,” Stein says.

“Maybe it’s because the strain wasn’t fully developed, which means another dose should probably return you to your own bodies,” Rip says.

“So we go in and steal another vial. I can do that,” I say.

“So can I,” Raymond says and Rip looks between us.

“Mr. Snart, please try to pickpocket someone,” Rip says and I stare at him. I start weaving through the crew brushing against each of them before making my way toward Jax because I know he’s the easiest mark. I close in on him and flick my wrist, only to hiss as the muscle protests and I drop the wallet on the ground. I stand there and stare at it.

“Dr. Palmer if you would try to put on your suit, please,” Rip says and I watch as Raymond climbs into his suit, and promptly falls over.

“What on earth? Snart how tall are you?” Raymond demands.

“Six, one,” I reply.

“Drat, you’re too short, that’s why the motion sensors didn’t recognize me,” Raymond says.

“Miss Lance, Mr. Rory do you think you could go and retrieve the new vial?” Rip asks and they nod, and then he turns to us, “You two forgot that you are no longer in your own bodies. You are at a slight disadvantage. I suggest that you two busy yourselves around the ship and we will be back shortly,” Rip says and the ship lands and the rest of the crew files off.

I huff and walk off to my room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray’s PoV

I drive my…Snart’s fists over and over into the punching bag. I couldn’t sleep and I know almost every inch of the Waverider so I came to the training room to blow off some steam.

“Careful Raymond, don’t break my hands,” Snart says coming in and laying down his yoga mat. I watch as he attempts a pose and winces.

“You have no flexibility at all,” Snart huffs and just lays down on the mat.

“Go screw yourself,” I snap and then blush, those words would normally never be in my vocabulary. Maybe I’m slowly turning into Snart after being in his body for a couple of hours.

I yelp when a pair of arms wrap around my waist, “now that’s your first good idea since we’ve met,” Snart whispers in my ear.

“What are you talking about? You want to have sex with me?” I ask and he kisses my…his…I don’t know, someone’s…neck.

“Of course Raymond, I’ve been flirting with you since we stepped foot on this ship,” Snart huffs.

“Why? Why would you want me?” I ask.

“Is that a no Raymond?” Snart asks.

“No, just a why,” I gasp.

“You’re attractive, smart, funny and kind. Please stop me before I swell your head,” Snart says and his breath tickles my ear.

“Um, can we wait till we’re in our own bodies?” I ask and Snart pulls away.

“Of course, Raymond,” He says stepping a little bit away from me.

“Call me Ray, Snart,” I say.

“Len,” he says and I smile.

“Just so I’m clear, this won’t be a one time thing will it?” I ask.

“No Raymond, it will not,” Len says and smirks at me before leaving the room. As I watch him go all I can think is, they better fix this body swap thing soon or I’ll be having sex with myself, literally.


	6. Campfire Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Hex; An off-hand warning about the critters that inhabit the woods from Jonah leads to strange bedfellows. (AU: Where the team are temporarily stranded and forced to camp out. Bonus points: if they find the Time Kids all snuggled up together in the morning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for the sake of the story let’s assume Rip and Miranda were in an open marriage.

“Jonah, you didn’t have to see us back to the ship,” I say. Jonah and I are walking a good ten yards behind the others, so we don’t have to be worried about being overheard.

“It was the least I could do. You team may be able to hold their own against the Stillwater gang, but I don’t trust them in these here wilds,” Jonah says and I smile.

“Yes, well, I don’t know how well they would do out here either,” I say.

“So I heard you and Miranda had a kid,” he says.

“Yes, a son, Jonas,” I say and Jonah looks over at me.

“Jonas?” he says uncertainly.

“Yes, I named him after a man I cared for very deeply,” I mumble and jump a little when Jonah slips his hand into mine and gives mine a squeeze.

“I’m flattered,” he says and I start to say something but a loud curse from ahead of us interrupts me. Jonah and I share a look and he drops my hand as we rush ahead to see what the problem is.

“What’s happened now?” I ask when I find the crew gathered around the entrance to the Waverider.

“The door won’t open,” Dr. Palmer says reaching out to fiddle with the control system.

“The Hunters must have shut Gideon down, so we wouldn’t be able to escape,” Mr. Rory says.

“Can’t we just reboot her?” Dr. Palmer asks and I step forward.

“She’ll reboot herself in ten hours, a little modification I had done for just this sort of eventuality. Unfortunately it takes ten hours and the Waverider is inoperable during that time.

“In short we’re stuck in the Wild West for ten hours, and to boot we’re locked out of the ship,” Mr. Snart says and I nod.

“So what now? Do we just head back to town and spend the night there?” Mr. Jackson asks.

“We can’t, there is no way to tell if the townsfolk will be able to put us up for the night, not to mention that we don’t know how they will react to our…special circumstances now that they have had time to think on it,” Professor Stein says.

“Not to mention the sun is about to go down. You do not want to be wandering around these parts at night,” Jonah says.

“So we camp out here?” Miss Lance says and Mr. Snart, Mr. Rory and Professor Stein all glare at her.

“Unfortunately yes,” I say and everyone starts mumbling under their breath.

“Oh come on! It’ll be fun Mick can build a campfire and we can camp under the stars,” Dr. Palmer says and everyone glares at him.

“Sadly, that seems to be our best option,” I say and everyone starts grumbling, I hold up a hand to silence them.

“Mr. Jackson, Dr. Palmer and I will collect fire wood. Jonah could you maybe take the others and help them find a suitable campsite,” I say turning to look at Jonah hopefully.

“Of course,” Jonah says and we separate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“There we go, this should keep burning till morning,” Mr. Rory says and takes a seat next to Mr. Snart who leans into him. I’m still not entirely sure what there relationship is but I’m glad to see that it’s starting to return to normal; however I could do without Mr. Snart’s constant jabs at everyone now that he has his partner back.

“So now what? Do we sing kumbaya?” Mr. Snart asks making my point for me.

“I suggest you all keep quiet and go to sleep. There are critters in these here parts might hear us and decide on havin’ us for dinner,” Jonah says.

“What kinds of critters?” Mr. Jackson asks.

“Oh bears, coyotes, wolves, badgers, the normal critters that roam these parts,” Jonah says and Kendra leans against Dr. Palmer and Mr. Jackson shoots a worried look at Professor Stein. Miss Lance rolls her eyes, and Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory are doing their best to appear unaffected but I see their hand move toward their guns.

“What!” Mr. Jackson whispers and Jonah shrugs.

“Let’s all just get some sleep,” I say glaring at Jonah.

“Um shouldn’t someone check for…ah… critters,” Mr. Jackson says and everyone moans from their places around the fire.

“Rip and I will go check,” Jonah says and I groan because I’ve just laid down! But I get up and follow Jonah into the woods, only to find myself pushed against a tree and Jonah’s lips pressed against mine.

“I have been wanting to do that since I found out you were back,” Jonah says and kisses me again.

“I missed you Jonah,” I whisper chasing after his lips.

“Come on let’s get you back to your crew and get some sleep,” Jonah says.

When we arrive back at the campsite everyone is fast asleep. I share a look with Jonah before we lay on the ground. Jonah pulls me against him and we fall asleep on each others arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning I open my eyes to find Jonah sitting up and staring at something. I open my mouth to say something but he presses a finger to my lips and then point at something. I sit up and have to cover my mouth to keep myself from laughing.

At some point during the night, Mr. Snart had moved from his spot a few inches away from Mr. Rory and is now the little spoon to his big spoon. Miss Lance had moved from her original spot to using Mr. Snart’s legs as a pillow. Mr. Jackson is sprawled over Miss Lance’s legs and Professor Stein is lying next to them with a hand on Mr. Jackson’s back, probably to comfort the younger man. Dr. Palmer is pressed against Miss Lance’s side and Miss Saunders has her head on his chest.

“That’s quite the team you got there,” Jonah says.

“Yes it is,” I answer pulling a camera out of my pocket and taking a picture.

“Should we join them?” Jonah asks.

“Yes,” I say and he pulls me to my feet and we quietly set ourselves down near Professor Stein.


End file.
